The present invention relates to an electrohydraulic jack.
The device in which the invention is embodied is intended to constitute an element by heavy loads can be raised, and kept at a given level after the relevant hoisting operation.
Although it can be used for hoisting any type of load, the inventive jack has been specially designed to be applied to the automotive field, replacing conventional hydraulic or mechanical jacks for lifting vehicles.